evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla (Evaverse)
Godzilla '(ゴジラ ''Gojira?) ' is a daikaiju created by Toho that makes its first appearance within the 1954 ''Godzilla film, Godzilla. Unlike most versions of the character, it is often left ambiguous on whether this is the Original Godzilla or it's successor as it was shown to have memories of the 1954 incident during Tokyo as well as it's death by the Oxygen destroyer when Dr. Serizawa detonated the weapon to kill the creature. This version of the character also features elements and different versions of the events of the Showa, Heisei,Millennium and Monsterverse continuities as well as referencing the 2016 film Shin Godzilla. He also serves as the main antagonist of Godzilla: Evangelion and later a neutral protagonist in the sequels. Personality Much like the 1954 film and the Heisei series, Godzilla is an animal with at least semi-sapience that stumbles upon human civilization without any malicious intent, only destroying man-made structures or obstacles like buildings when the humans provoke him, or, when dead-set on arriving at a certain location, while also having the aggression and misanthropy of his GMK counterpart. However, he is shown to be lonely and mournful as many of the other Kaiju were destroyed in Second Impact, particularly in regards to his son Minilla (whom was among the victims). As a result of his grief, Godzilla become even more aggressive and vengeful, a bearing a stronger hatred for humanity than ever before as with Angels for their part in it. In his encounters with the EVAs, Godzilla sees them as nothing more than a bunch of pests getting in his way. However, he developed a strong respect for EVA unit 01 for being the only one of the three man made weapons to recognize his power, while also noticing the mech's determination and ability to hold it's own against him. Design Godzilla's appearance in the crossover takes inspiration from the Heisei Godzilla designs (particularly the BioGoji and RadoGoji suits) while having the Redish Orange eye color from the FinalGoji suit. He is also the same height and length as ShinGoji, therefore tower all the EVAs. Origins Unlike most versions of Godzilla, his origins are much more ambiguous, taking inspiration from both 1954 film's origin t is proposed that Godzilla was a type of prehistoric intermediary reptile related to both land and sea reptiles that slept deep underwater for millions of years feeding on deep sea organisms before being disturbed and enhanced by an American hydrogen bomb test. Dr. Yamane proposes that the original Godzilla might have been living among others of his kind prior to the detonation, but the H-bomb completely destroyed his home and drew him out. It also follows the origin in Heisei continuity introduced in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah where it was a mutated Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs at the end of the Cretaceous period. The particular Godzillasaurus that would eventually become the Godzilla featured in the Heisei series was living on Lagos Island prior to World War II and was mutated by nuclear fallout from H-bomb tests performed on a nearby island called Rongerik in the 1950s. The fact this Godzilla bears memories of the events in 1954 right to the Orginal Godzilla's death further debates wheather this is the original Godzilla or a different individual from the same species or description. Roar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVIPxI1Shzg&t=322s History Godzilla (1954) Following an American hydrogen bomb test in the Pacific Ocean, a giant prehistoric reptile was disturbed from its underwater slumber and heavily irradiated. The monster began attacking various ships in the waters off Japan, prompting a search party to be sent to Odo Island, where some of the survivors had washed ashore. The islanders believed the shipwrecks were caused by Godzilla, a giant sea monster from their folklore which they believed would come ashore to feed on humanity. One night, a typhoon struck the island, leaving it devastated. However, it was apparent most of the damage was caused by something other than a typhoon, as houses in the village appeared to have been crushed from above. A research team headed by Kyohei Yamane was sent to the island, and discovered a giant radioactive footprint on the island, with a Trilobite embedded in it. Suddenly, the monster that was responsible for the shipwrecks and the damage on the island appeared over a hill on the island. The people fled, realizing the creature was 50 meters in height. Back in Japan, Yamane named the creature "Godzilla" after the monster from Odo Island folklore, and proposed it was a transitional organism from the Jurassic Period, related to both land-living dinosaurs and sea-dwelling reptiles. Yamane believed that Godzilla was exposed to a recent American H-bomb test, hence the radiation found in his footprint, and stressed the monster should be studied to see how he survived to this point. The J.S.D.F. sent battleships to destroy Godzilla with depth charges, declaring him dead. However, Godzilla soon surfaced in Tokyo Bay completely unharmed, plunging Japan and the international community into a state of emergency. One night, Godzilla came ashore in Tokyo, destroying the outskirts of the city before returning to the bay. In response, the J.S.D.F. erected a barrier of power lines around the heart of Tokyo, with 300,000 volts of electricity passing through them, in the hopes they would halt Godzilla. When Godzilla came ashore again one night, he tore through the power lines and melted them with a beam of radioactive heat fired from his mouth. The J.S.D.F. fired on Godzilla with artillery, but their weapons had no effect. Godzilla proceeded into downtown Tokyo, transforming the Japanese capital into a sea of flame overnight. With his rampage concluded, Godzilla returned to the bay, where he was attacked by F86F Sabre fighter jets before finally disappearing beneath the waves. In the aftermath of Godzilla's raid, Tokyo was an uninhabitable wasteland, burned to a crater and contaminated with deadly radiation. The Japanese government was at a loss in combating the monster and preventing future attacks. Scientist Daisuke Serizawa was approached by his former fiance Emiko Yamane and her boyfriend Hideo Ogata, who asked for him to use his experimental chemical weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer, against Godzilla. Serizawa was horrified by the idea of revealing his invention to the world and refused at first, but was convinced after watching a television program showing Japanese schoolchildren singing a song praying for peace. Serizawa burned his notes on the Oxygen Destroyer and handed it over to the J.S.D.F. A boat was sent to Tokyo Bay, using a Geiger counter to locate Godzilla underwater. Serizawa and Ogata donned diving suits to go underwater and detonate the device. Once they reached Godzilla, who was asleep on the ocean floor, Ogata was pulled to the surface while Serizawa severed his line and activated the device, sacrificing his own life to stop Godzilla and prevent his weapon from ever falling into the wrong hands. After a few moments, Godzilla rose to the surface and roared defiantly at the boat before sinking under the waves to his death. While the people on the boat both celebrated Godzilla's demise and mourned Serizawa's sacrifice, Dr. Yamane solemnly warned that it was unlikely Godzilla was the last member of his species, and that if mankind continued nuclear testing, another Godzilla would almost certainly appear. ''Return '' At some point, Godzilla returned and had been involved in numerous incidents. In addition, reports of other giant creatures (whom had been dubbed "Kaiju") had made their presence known, catching the attention of the United Nations, who spent decades on trying to kill Godzilla and many other Kaiju. This eventually led to the formation of "G-Force", a Joint UN Task force whose sole mission is kill Godzilla as well as any other Kaiju that has appeared in several decades. Second Impact On the 75th anniversary of the first Godzilla attack, mankind's resources were becoming more scarce as the world's governments spent 7 decades worth of military funding to kill Godzilla. Despite his decreasing appearances in recent times, Godzilla's presence had not fade into obscurity and people still fear of another attack. Eventually Godzilla resurfaced in the Persian Gulf where he attacked the United Arab Emirates city of Abu Dhabi and had destroyed the Barakah nuclear power plant after absorbing the radiation. Taken the note from, the UN decided immediately decided to take action and make one final push to destroy Godzilla. Eventually, Godzilla find his way into the Ibaraki Prefecture in the Kanto Region. (More to come) Abilities Atomic breath Godzilla's atomic breath is portrayed as a powerful focused blue laser capable of causing large explosions and severely wounding some monsters when fired at point-blank range. The temperature of Godzilla's standard atomic breath in the Heisei series is 500,000 degrees Celsius. Godzilla has also demonstrated his ability to actually change the intensity of his atomic breath at will. Durability In addition to being extremely resistant to damage, Godzilla possesses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability. He has demonstrated the ability to survive complete submersion in magma for an extended period of time, sometimes while under extreme pressure from tectonic plates as well as surviving a black hole at point blank range and a meteor crashing to Earth. His durability's most impressive demonstration however was being to survive even Second Impact. Energy absorption and projection Godzilla can be revitalized by lightning during a radiation storm. He also has a capacity to emit various forms of energy. Godzilla is able to weaponize his own nuclear power in the form of his atomic breath or nuclear pulse, and constantly gives off strong nuclear radiation that is lethal to humans. Intelligence Godzilla reacts on animal cunning and instinct more consecutively, but is still capable of independent thought, even sharing human-like sentiments (one of the prime examples being mourning the death of his son Minilla and the Kaiju stationed on the now lifeless Monster). He was known to be very stragetic when fighting the Evas and the Angels in addition to his use of Brute force. Another demonstration of his intelligence is shown durring his confrontation with EVA Unit 01 when they were both traped in Leliel where Godzilla finally met it's pilot face to face. Suprised by Shinji's presence in the EVA, Godzilla immeditely realized that he was the one controlling the machine, but due to the young human's innocent appearance, he did not try to kill him as the EVA Pilot seemed to remind him of his dead son, Minilla. He was also known to have a storng will as he was able to mentally fight off Arael's mind prope, thereby weaking the angel's mental stability and willingness to fight, leaving an enraged Godzilla to fire his Spiral Heat Ray and kill it. Nuclear pulse In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. In Godzilla Evangelion: Final Impact, when Godzilla's body temperature begins to approach critical due to his meltdown, he constantly emits more powerful orange-colored nuclear pulses. The nuclear pulses appear to be uncontrollable and are a symptom of Godzilla's meltdown. Spiral heat ray A stronger variation of the standard atomic breath introduced in the Heisei series was the "spiral breath." This version of Godzilla's atomic breath is typically portrayed as much more powerful than his normal atomic breath with the color of this beam was changed to red and wrapped in an electrical spiral. He used on it the Angels Sahaquiel, Zeruel and Arael. In Godzilla Evangelion: Final Impact, due to Godzilla's increasing body temperature approaching critical, he uses it more often. He later Infinite Spiral Heat Ray in the final battle when he was reaching meltdown, which is the the strongest and most powerful variant of the Atomic Breath. Trivia * This is one of the most powerful versions of Godzilla to date (due to amount of radiation released by Second Impact). He is also the most aggressive, vengeful and misanthropic version of the character as he views humanity as evil. He is also the most tragic version of the character as mourns the deaths of the other Kaiju stationed on Monster Island, one of them being his son, Minilla. Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Vs. Evangelion Category:Kaiju Category:Crossover